Culture
The Culture screen includes information and controls to manage the societal aspect of your world. Culture Points are required to make alterations (Unless you've built the Lagrange Academy). They can be earned by increasing population (see table here), or from random events such as the Masterpiece event. Random events like School Funding Crisis can also cause involuntary changes to a specific part of your world's culture. Depending on the faction you chose, there are limits to what your world's culture can be. For example, if you chose Horizon Corporation, your Knowledge Value (research speed boost) can never be more than -5%%. It can't go to +0%. It can only be -50% to -5%. In return for that, your Wealth Value (financial growth) stat can never be lower than +5%. That one can only ever be +5% to +50%. Culture points also need to be spent in order to achieve victory. Meanings of Culture stats Your world's culture can influence a number of global statistics that will influence the output of certain facilities, or the speed with which certain actions can be done. Here is a breakdown. * Construction Speed = Buildings will be built faster or slower. * Research Speed = Research will be done faster or slower. * Biomass Growth = Buildings such as the Coral Reef will produce more or less biomass. * Habitations = Hab facilities such as the Hab Unit or Hab Dome will be able to house more or less people. * Population Growth = buildings such as the Spaceport, the Transit Network and the Children's Creche will add slightly more or less people per minute to your city. These buildings will never remove population from your city, regardless of how low your population growth stat is. They will simply add people more slowly. * Financial Growth = Buildings such as the Spaceport, the Coral Reef or the Ice Launcher produce more or less revenue. A building that has a negative revenue, such as the Solar Shade, can actually cost less if your financial growth stat is -5% to -50%. Economy The Economy scale has Industrial on the left and Ecological on the right. Default is in the middle with a maximum of +/-50% at either end. A Culture Point spent to shift towards Industrial adds 5% construction speed and -5% biomass growth. A point spent to move towards Ecological adds 5% biomass growth and -5% construction speed. Eco-Policy The Eco-Policy scale has Transformation on the left and Conservation on the right. Default is in the middle with a maximum of +/-50% at either end. A Culture Point spent to shift towards Transformation adds 5% biomass growth and -5% habitations. A point spent to move towards Conservation adds 5% habitations and -5% biomass growth. Government The Government scale has Plutocracy on the left and Democracy on the right. Default is in the middle with a maximum of +/-50% at either end. A Culture Point spent to shift towards Plutocracy adds 5% financial growth and -5% population growth. A point spent to move towards Democracy adds 5% population growth and -5% financial growth. Values The Government scale has Knowledge on the left and Wealth on the right. Default is in the middle with a maximum of +/-50% at either end. A Culture Point spent to shift towards Knowledge adds 5% research speed and -5% financial growth. A point spent to move towards Wealth adds 5% financial growth and -5% research speed. Category:Content